Shadows of Weiß Kreuz: Haiiro Hane
by Sakurako Yume
Summary: Four girls stand atop a hill, questioning, wondering, wishing... imitations of a life that's not theirs. Tonight, they receive final word. Shadows that ponder the most trivial of matters... never do so anymore...


Disclaimers and other things:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! Sakurako Yume here! Like I said in my first story 'A Different Path', here is the beginning of my Weiss Ficcy Self-Instertion! And, like my other story, it will slowly be updated, seeing as that I am overloaded w/ HW everyday... *growls* Yume hate homework...  
  
^_^ I'd like to start off saying 'domo arigatou' to everyone who's reading and reviewing my other story (which is still being worked on)! It is very greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, (I'm doing this ahead of time) seeing as that I'm not the only person to try out this idea of a female assassin group joining in, I apologize if some of the names comes from your WK story or something along those lines... ;;;;^_^;;;; I swear, I had NO idea!  
  
If I did, I must have become SchuSchu's imouto somehow...  
  
O_o;;; GAH! Scary thought! VEEEEEE-RRRRYYYYYYY scary thought!!! But, interesting! Maybe I could do a fic about it... err... uh...  
  
Finally, the normal WK stuff don't belong to me (you SHOULD know that, if you're reading this!)! Only my characters and ideas and other stuff that doesn't seem normal here do! Although, could someone give me Ran for Christmas? ONNNEEEEGAAAIIIIIIII???!!! ^_~ He's SUCH a bishi, I just wanna squeeze him to death! I especially can't get over his Gluhen form... @_@ *eyes shine; drool*  
  
And, three of my 'sisters' (see profile) decided to join me in making this, so arigatou to them, too! They might pop up everyone in a while, but you'll understand when I get up another fic entitled THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF OTAKU AUTHORS!!!' Coming to section near YOU!  
  
And one more note... HONESTLY! We're trying to steer this as FAR away from a normal girls-join-Weiss type fic as possible! HONEST HONEST HONEST!!! It'll have a few of the elements, hai, but not all!  
  
Now, ENJOY!  
  
Warnings: No Weiss yet, be patient. Self-insertions, yaoi not present unless anyone wants it for Schwarz characs... I'm still thinking about that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Shadows of Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Haiiro Hane (means Gray Wing)  
  
By: Sakurako Yume  
  
(Guest authoresses Sakurako Miko, Kaichigo, and Reiko)  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Pondering Shadows  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looks like our break's over." - Myn  
  
  
  
For many years, they've been hidden.  
  
So far from prying eyes,  
  
And so far from the light of truth.  
  
They are the keepers of shadowed secrets.  
  
  
  
Beautiful birds with their wings clipped,  
  
Identities sealed within the grasp of darkness.  
  
Destiny binding them to their ultimate duty.  
  
They are the choir of a midnight nocturne.  
  
  
  
Imitations of the white cross,  
  
Opposites of everything around  
  
Mystic and unknown powers within their midst.  
  
They are the image of warped reality.  
  
  
  
Guided by the fire of the phoenix,  
  
Trained by the angels of sub-heaven.  
  
The children of a new dawn.  
  
They are the girls of Gray Wing...  
  
  
  
May they fly and soar beyond mortal eye.  
  
- Sakurako Yume (Mine mine MINE! Don't steal!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was dark... completely dark, like every other night for the past week.  
  
And, like every other night for the past week, she was always there.  
  
Her same shadowed, petite form sitting under the same sakura tree, near the same lake, at the same hour, for the same amount of time, doing the same thing every night for the past week: dreaming.  
  
To someone else, it would seem quite boring and, albeit, rather odd, but to her. it meant everything in the world. A chance to become like those outside of their world, even if was for only those nights she was there. No worries, no problems. just dreams and a chance to be herself. just for a small while.  
  
A soft wind gently blew by, knocking a few petals off the branches in to her dark hair and pushed the clouds away to reveal a large, pure white pearl in the sky. It's light reflected on the water's surface and reflected in her deep magenta eyes, causing them to give off a strange, eerie glow.  
  
It's so quiet... so peaceful...  
  
She smiled lightly.  
  
I wonder if life will ever be like that for us sometime...  
  
"Sky-san?"  
  
She blinked, waking from her thoughts, and sighed. She sat very still, legs bent, arms around her ankles, in the near-fatal position. She pressed her forehead against her knees.  
  
"Nani, Lin?" She murmured in a monotone.  
  
The silluette of a young girl came up behind her, orangish eyes like shimmering jewels as she looked at the older girl with concern. She was acting like her normal self. "We've been looking for you."  
  
"Oh..." Sky replied quietly. "Are the others here?"  
  
"Of course we are, we're friends, aren't we?" Another voice replied as another woman came up. She was taller the second girl, but shorter than the first and had green eyes. "... And we're part of a team."  
  
"I know." The girl looked up at them expressionless before looking back out to the lake. "I'm just tired... so very tired and worried..."  
  
"About Dove, no doubt." A final member showed up, moving up to stand next to her younger companion's right side. Her aqua hued eyes gleamed with wisdom and an unseen promise. The other two joined on Sky's left.  
  
"Pick up anything at all, Gold? Myn? Lin?" Sky asked hopefully.  
  
"No response." Lin said sadly. "Not since the accident."  
  
"That's because we're not within the proper range of her telekinetic web." Gold replied. "Acier, D'or, and D'argent said that last time they checked, it stretched a 10 mile radius all around from her point."  
  
"Hn..." Sky muttered, suddenly standing up. She slowly walked towards the point where the hill stooped down towards the lake and stopped, her gaze now focus on the large, pure sphere in the sky. "...How long does she have?"  
  
"There's no need to worry, she's strong. She can last for a while longer."  
  
"...and Starling?"  
  
"She's still playing the baby and it's still working. No one suspects a thing. Her last transmission, however, said that both she and Dove can sense that something's going on over there..."  
  
A silence suddenly over took the four of them as another, stronger, harsher gust of a wind blew across. The petals in Sky's hair flew out as the four of them stood in one straight line overlooking the water, their shadows dancing against the sparkling, dew-covered grass.  
  
The moon suddenly became only half.  
  
"Looks like our break's over." Myn stated.  
  
"We have to do it NOW?" Lin complained in a slightly whiny voice just as a soft beeping sound filled the air. "Oh my gawd..."  
  
Gold ignored the youngest and opened their compact communicator, which looked like a foundation container, and pressed a button.  
  
A snowy screen filled up the small round screen that was once mirror and eventually melted in to a silluette against a black background.  
  
"...Gi... rl...s..." A voice said. Static crackled a bit and Lin snapped her fingers. The annoying sounds stopped and screen cleared a bit to show a shadowed figure of a woman with long hair, looking at them with dark- colored eyes.  
  
"Girls..."  
  
"Ma'am." The four replied.  
  
"Lady has given her consent. Project: Shadow will commence the moment you are all settled and ready. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning. Your papers have already been filled and everything is set. We just need to get you four on the plane with your stuff on time. The rest of the information is at your base." An eyebrow lifted. "I trust you girls will be able to handle everything?"  
  
"Of course, Raven-san." Myn replied, unconsciously twirling a strand of her short hair around her finger.  
  
"Good. Take out as many of the enemy as possible without drawing attention to the konekos, ok?" The woman seemed to smirk. "Persia's counting on it."  
  
"Hai..." Lin stated smugly. "We'll do that. The Contraire Croix won't go for the konekos with US fooling around and screwing up their system."  
  
A sigh from their commander.  
  
"Just be careful, girls. We can't afford any mistakes now. The justice of the world all depends on you."  
  
"Hai." They replied.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Domo arigatou." Gold said. "Over and out."  
  
The screen blanked out and she closed the device.  
  
"Well... this is it."  
  
"Can't back out now."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The three turned to their leader, who hadn't said anymore than one word since Raven had began talking. Sky's expression remained impassive and unreadable... much like her counterpart.  
  
She looked down, and turned on her heel.  
  
"We'd best split up, then. She doesn't want flaws, then we can't be seen together. Lin, you're coming with me. Myn, you're with Gold. I expect to get a good pay out of this when it's over."  
  
They all winced at the commanding tone that she had master. Oh, yeah. Definitely the counterpart.  
  
"It's a long way from that... so let's get going so we can finish this..."  
  
They all nodded as the youngest ran to join up with her leader, putting a large gap between the pairs.  
  
Then, the reluctant girls each jumped up and seemed to disappear in to the moon-less night without a trace, their shadows forever imprinted in to the ground of this special spot...  
  
The spot where they left all their questions, their doubts, and their fears for the one, soul purpose of finishing the only mission that was never completed...  
  
~To Be Continued...  
  
...Shadows that ponder the most trivial of matters... never do so anymore...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OK, mighta been kinda boring. I promise to try and make it better! I might revise it later, too.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
NO FLAMING! Or suffer the wrath of my alternate personalities and one of my sister's infernal, off-key SINGING!!!!  
  
Ja, my fellow Otakus!  
  
Sakurako Yume  
  
P.S. take a guess at who Dove and Starling are! If you get it right and not change your answer until you find out, then some cameos in the story may be in order... ^_^ but, that's only probably to the first 15... hee! Have fun! 


End file.
